Tape recording/reproducing apparatus adapted for cooperation with cassettes in which the tape is retained are well known. Various types of apparatus can be distinguished; in one, a tape is wound on a spool is removed manually from the spool and guided by an operator through a tape path to the hub of a take-up spool. It is then attached to the hub and, during operation, the tape will run from the pay-out to the take-up spool.
In another apparatus, the tape is located on a spool positioned in a cassette, and is guided in a path from a first spool to a second spool. The cassette-type recording/reproducing apparatus has the advantage of easy handling and compact construction, while additionally protecting the tape. Originally it was proposed to use cassette-type apparatus essentially in connection with consumer electronics and for popular use, particularly for home operation. Cassette recorders are, however, increasingly used also in professional and semi-professional applications. This requires an apparatus which is small, lightweight, and in which the tape can readily be interchanged against another tape in another cassette. This interchange should be rapid and simple. Various types of apparatus are known, for example apparatus described in German Published Patent Application DE-AS No. 21 66 369. After insertion of a cassette, the tape is automatically guided about a scanning device and about further scanning and guide elements. The construction shown therein, while suitable, is however comparatively space-consuming and not readily adapted for small and lightweight apparatus.